In locking or unlocking the screws of the car tires, a bending spanner is used. This is because the screws are installed in the recess of a tire. Thus the straight spanner can not be used since the spanner will has a side adhere to the tire rim and thus it can not be operated effectively.
A bending tube spanner has a bending portion and a head of the bending portion has a rectangular post for engaging with a sleeve. Then the sleeve will enter into the recess of the tire rim for engaging with a screw.
When a tire explodes, a jack is used to lift the tire upwards to leave from the ground with a distance. The elevation of the car from the ground is limited. Generally the bending spanner is very long. The limitation is not sufficient for a bending spanner to drive a screw of the tire effectively. As a result, the spanner only rotates through a very finite range, such as one half or one third of a turn before the hand of the operator contacts the ground. Thus the spanner must return and then the operation is repeated. As a result, the operation is tedious and is not effective.